


These Four Walls

by Future_Scxrs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mentions of not eating, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Scxrs/pseuds/Future_Scxrs
Summary: He's dead, and she can't react. Thankfully, the people she cares for most are there.





	These Four Walls

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: If you are sensitive to someone not eating, then I suggest you read this story with caution. No, she is not anorexic or bulimic, and it's only really mentioned in two paragraphs, but I want everyone reading to be comfortable and safe.
> 
> This was going to be longer, but I became lazy, and my friend challenged me to complete this in one night. I'm proud of the first half, let's say that.
> 
> Names:   
> Gyða: the Faeroe Islands (my OC)  
> Isabel: Israel (my friend's OC)  
> Lia: nyo! Denmark  
> Emil: Iceland

Gyða stared down at her feet, watching the water swirl beneath and around them, unable to tell apart her tears from the water dripping from the shower. The tears she shed were beginning to burn and sting in her eyes, but she didn’t care anymore at this point- she was numbed to the pain. A small choke escape her mouth, and with it came out another loud sob that ached in her throat. Another drip from the shower head fell onto her back, and she collapsed onto the floor of the shower, crying and crying into the palms of her hands. A flood appeared around her face, and she dropped her hands down onto the floor, where she laid her head to be on the same level. 

She stayed there in that position for a while, and now the water had become cold against her skin. It was haunting. The freezing touches of water reminded her of the old and tender but icey embraces of her late lover. Shuddering, she wished with all her might to be taken to a place far better than this one: where Lukas was still with her, and he held her, and spoke to her- oh how much she yearned to hear his voice just one more time. Yet, despite all her pleas, her imagination would not allow it, and she remained frozen in the current moment and time alone.

Now, she was lying on her side, eyes closed and tears all run out, turned to ice by the temperature of the water and the cold air that breezed in through the opened window. Weak. She was weak, and could no longer move, she could not even will for it. There wasn’t really any point anymore anyway. So, there she stayed, not even lifting a finger, just simply wishing that the walls around her would swallow her desensitised figure and wondering what she would do right now if she could see him one more time. One more time. Just one more time. Tears formed up again.

A loud crash, and the once locked bathroom door was burst open. Gyða could not even react anymore. Slowly, her eyes opened, and her blue irises wondered around the room she was in, feeling a little disappointed to have not been taken under by the biting liquid around her body. After flickering from the window to the door, her vision focused on a girl with copper skin and brown hair, a girl with golden hair and fair skin and a boy that held a striking resemblance to her former lover. Her best friends and her sister. Feeling too numb, she left her eyes close yet again without any control. Soft arms wrapped around her, picking her up and out of the ice-cold water.

The faroese woman could vaguely hear her friends muttering in the background, but she didn’t decide to listen. Why should she? The last thing she wanted to hear right now was a lecture. Hell, she didn’t even want anyone to be around right now, she’d rather just drown in her self-pity and pray that the Gods would have mercy and let her see her fiancé just one last time so that she could properly say goodbye. Gyða wanted no one but Lukas right now; she needed her lover, not anyone who would pretend to understand how hard it is with a speech about how he’s still with her at heart. Unfortunately, her wishes were not granted.

Slowly, she felt herself be passed from her friend’s arms onto the mattress that used to be shared, the duvet pulled over her limbs and a wall of warmth passing through her suddenly. Breathing heavily, she watched as sister took her boyfriend’s pillow and removed the case, passing it over to Emil, who just shivered at how damp it was. Of course it was damp, she could not count on one hand the amount of times she had cried onto it. Her guests each gave her a look of empathy. Beneath her, she felt the mattress dip as her older sister sat next to her, pushing a few strands of her hair away from her face before leaning down and giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

Isabel, Lia and Emil had left the room now, turning off the bedroom light behind them, leaving the young woman to sleep. However, she couldn’t sleep, she hadn’t been able to for days, the bags under her eyes were proof enough of that. So, once again she was left alone with just her thoughts, and her lust for loved-one’s presence. Silence. Once upon a time, she used to hate the silence, but now it just seemed like everyday life, because there no longer any sound to be made: she hadn’t anyone to communicate with, and if she listened to music then she would break down further at how the songs reminded her of what she once had.

So, there she was again. One more sleepless night, and she doubted it would be the last.

The sun rose, and she sat herself up in her bed, and shortly afterwards, her bedroom door was opened, and in came the same three people who had “helped” her yesterday. A bowl placed lightly in the Israeli woman’s arms. Not that it really meant anything to her. She had been trying to eat for days, but there was always just a lump that would stop her. After a while, she had just given up. Why try if you would only waste food? Truthfully, she was weak, and she was white as snow, but she cared little for the sight of her body. There just didn’t seem to be a reason to care anymore.

“You have to eat, Gyða.” She heard Emil say as she refused her food. Sealing her mouth shut. Eating would probably make her feel sick at this point, she decided, and pushed the bowl further from her. Denial strong, she heard the young man mutter a few more pleases, and she felt herself become weak yet again. Pulling the bowl in closer to her, she limply lifted the spoon and brought it to her lips. Of course, she struggled to swallow, but her sister eased her through it. Hunger overtook her, and she found herself devouring the food before her almost instantly.

“Thank you.” Lia muttered, pulling her younger sister into a hug, which she reluctantly returned. Warmth spread between them, whirling up around her. The softness and sweetness ached into her heart, and she was yet again reminded of all the moments of intimacy she had once shared with her boyfriend, she broke down into her emotions one more time. Feeling the tears swell up in her eyes all over again, and she buried her face into the older woman’s shoulder, leaving drops there rather than on her own cheeks. “I miss him, so, so much.” she mourned.

Long ago, she had lost her sense of pride, but she felt utterly childish in this very moment. A young kid cuddled into her sister’s comforting arms. Then, her eyes drifted as she looked up, to see one of her best friends also in tears, staring down at his shoes, looking ready to collapse. Shakily, she reached out her hand to him, guiding him slowly into the hug too. Closeness built up, and soon Isabel too was being introduced to the hug. For a moment, she knew she wasn’t alone, she had three people who were by her side even when she was weakest. A small smile formed on her lips.

The four of them split from the hug, none of them crying anymore. Isabel stood from the bed, heading towards the wardrobe of the Faroese woman and taking out an outfit for her to wear. “If you put these on, we can go for a walk later and help you clear your head a little bit.” she said, before they left the room yet again to give her some privacy. Peacefully, she looked from the door to the clothes and the bowl and the now bare pillow. Whilst yes, all she truly wanted was to be with Lukas at least one more time, she was so thankful that she had her friends there with her. She could try to continue you, if not for herself, for the people she cared for the most. 


End file.
